Scarleth Metal
by W.M King
Summary: En medio de una guerra entre un equipo dividido, una nueva variante es introducida en el juego o no?, con un pasado turbio y confuso Naruto Uzumaki...esta adentro. Naruto x Fem Peter x Wanda


**Hola bienvenidos a el ree-crito de mi historia Naruto Avenger Legacy Ultron, espero se a de su agrado.**

 **Aclaraciones: ni Marvel, ni Naruto me pertenecen**

 **Prologo:**

Corría a través de esos pasillos con la respiración agitada, con su arma en mano la cual era una un rifle, vestía un uniforme de color negro táctico militar, tenía el cabello de color azabache, sus ojos expresaban junto con su cuerpo el sentimiento que sentía ahora mismo...

Miedo.

El sonido de una explosión algo lejana inundo sus oídos, con pavor aumento su carrera, al final lo vio, una puerta, la salida de ese infierno, de repente sintió un dolor agudo en su tobillo, tan grande fue el dolor que lo hizo caer incorporándose un poco bajo su vista hacia donde sentía aquel dolor.

Sangre.

Eso era lo que salía de un corte justo en su talón, unos pasos se escucharon

Tap..Tap...Tap

Ese sonido llenaba de pavor a aquel hombre quien se comenzó a arrastrar hacia aquella puerta

¡!

Tuvo que suprimir un grito de dolor al sentir como el dolor de aquella herida aumentaba fuertemente, con miedo lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su herida, vio como unas botas de color negro pisaban con fuerza su herida, si era posible su miedo aumento aun mas, levanto lentamente su mirada.

Allí lo vio

-¿Acaso vas algun lado?-unas frias, gelidas palabras llegaron a sus oidos

Unas orbes de color escarlata brillando intensamente le observaban

-P..piedad...-con un sollozo aquel hombre suplico paralizado del miedo.

Un movimiento de negacion de pare de aquel sujeto fue lo que setencio su destino

Los ultimo que vio aquel hombre fue una intensa luz escarlata

Un grito desgarrador fue lo que se escucho por todo el lugar

...

-Todos alertas-fueron las palabras de aquel sujeto con acento frances, vestia un uniforme tactico milicar de color negro, aquel hombre tenia el cabello de color rubio platinado, ojos de color negro y una tonalidad de piel algo bronceada, unos audifonos de comunicacion estaban en sus oidos portaba un rifle en sus manos, a su lados se encontraba 7 hombres mas quienes vestian de la misma forma que el

-Entendido-respondieron todos aquellos "soldados" a coro mientras cargaban sus armas y estaban alerta de todo a su alrededor

De repente las luces de aquel pasillo parpadearon, un grito desgarrador se escuchó, los "soldados" detuvieron su avance, el rubio que al parecer era el líder de aquel escuadrón hizo una seña con una mano, todos los demás entendieron y el sonido de armas siendo preparadas y cargadas se escuchó.

la luces de nuevo parpadearon

-Atentos todos...-el soldado líder de cabello rubio murmuro

El sonido de pasos se escuchó

las luces parpadearon nuevamente

Sudor comenzo a bajar de la frente de todos aquellos sujetos.

Los pasos pararon

El sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada a sus espaldas se escucho, todos giraron rapidamente con sus armas apuntando listos para abrir fuego

-Díganme algo...

Todos inmediatamente se tensaron al escuchar esa voz gélida, tan fría...

-Están nerviosos...

La reacción no se hizo esperar los solados se giraron

-¿Quién eres tú?-con voz cargada de completa seriedad y cautela el hombre a cargo de aquel escuadrón cuestiono a la persona frente a ello

Una máscara metálica cubría completamente su rostro, era de color negro completamente, unos puntos brillantes de color escarlata brillaban intensamente, una túnica de color negro todo su cuerpo solo dejando a la vista la mascara

-Deberian saberlo...-se volvio a escuchar.

La luces se apagaron de improvisto dejando oscuro el lugar

-Soy su verdugo...

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Rápidamente el sonido de las detonaciones de la armas siendo disparadas junto a la luz generada por estas inundo el lugar, duraron unos 30 segundos disparando sin parar antes de parar, la luz nuevamente llego.

Los soldados respiraban agitados, observaron incrédulos como no había ya nadie en el lugar que dispararon, solo las marcas y el desastre que las balas causaron

-¡Donde mierda esta ese hijo de pura!-grito uno de aquellos soldados con frustración cargando nuevamente sus armas mientras miraba hacia todos lados al igual que todos los demas

-Me buscaban...

Rápidamente todos elevaron sus miradas hacia arriba, allí lo vieron, aquel enmascarado estaba parado sobre el techo encima de ellos, el brillo escarlata de aquella mascara se intensifico, en ese momento aquellos tipos sintieron lo que era el verdadero...

Terror

...

-Señor hemos perdido comunicación con el escuadrón 14-informo una mujer de cabello castaño atado en una coleta vistiendo un uniforme táctico militar de color verde

El sonido de un golpe se escuchó, un hombre de baja estatura, cabello negros y ojos castaños quien vestía un traje de corbata elegante había azotado sus manos en su escritorio

-¿¡Que!? ¡Trata de retomarla ya!—con un toque de frustración en sus voz el hombre exclamo, a las espaldas del sujeto estaban dos hombre armados sirviéndoles como guardaespaldas

-Entendido Señor Rossi—la mujer rápidamente contesto

De repente las luces parpadearon.

"Error, Error, Error, Error"

La voz robótica de la computadora se escuchó, la mujer se tenso

El sonido de armas cargando se escucho

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Maldito!

"¡Disparen, Disparen!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Los que estaban dentro de a habitación se pusieron nerviosos al escuchar aquel escandalo afuera, unos segundos después todo ruido había cesado.

La mujer vio como una luz tenuemente parpadeaba en el tablero de control, era una comunicación entrante, la mujer tensa presiono el botón para contestar

-Frank...¿eres tu?—de forma dudativa la mujer pregunto, recibiendo como repuesta solo el sonido de la estática.

-Janeth…-con miedo en sus voz el hombre de traje pronuncio

De repente la luz se fue.

-¡Que mierda!

"Activando energía de reserva"

Una luz tenue roja cubrió el lugar

-¿¡Janeth!?—Grito Rossi al darse cuenta como no había nadie en el lugar donde debería de estar la mujer a cargo del centro de mando, para su horror se dio cuenta de que sus dos guardaespaldas no estaban— ¿¡Antoni, Mike donde demonios están!?—ya aterrado el hombre grito levantándose de su asiento

-Ellos están indispuestos por ahora—

Esa nueva voz en la habitación hizo que Rossi ahogara un grito de terror, lentamente girando su mirada hacia atrás observo que no había nadie.

-Di Mario de Rossi, nacido el 23 de abril de 1970 en Marsella, Italia, hijo de María de Rossi y Miguel de Rossi. Líder del cartel más afamado de narcotráfico…no…no solo eso, tráfico de personas, asesino, violador, genocida…podría continuar por un largo tiempo.

Di Mario de Rossi lentamente elevo sus mirada hacia el techo y allí lo vio. El mismo sujeto que había acabado con todo su escuadrón, dos orbes escarlatas brillando intensamente, observándolo

-Hoy liberare al mundo de tu inmunda existencia.

[…]

Mirando a la distancia desde una colina cubierta de hielo lo que parecía ser una fortaleza por demás de alta seguridad.

El enmascarado observaba todo eso con sus orbes escarlatas intensamente. Extendiendo abriendo la palma de su mano de repente de pequeños puntos de color escarlatas se materializo lo que parecía ser un pequeño cronometro

"5…4…3…2..1…0"

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

Una luz cegadora de color escarlata cubrió toda la base, el enmascarado miraba eso sin inmutarse

¡BOOOOMMM!

¡BOOOOMMM!

¡BOOOOMMM!

¡BOOOOMMM!

La explosiones no se hicieron esperar.

-Misión cumplida—murmurando para sí mismo el hombre le dio la espalda a todo el caos que había desatado en aquella base—en verdad eso fue demasiado fácil…-dijo mientras salia de alli.

[…]

Su cabello rubio desordenado salvajemente como el sol destacaba, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo cautivantes según la opinión de varia féminas, su pile de un tono bronceado junto con los demás atributos que eh mencionado antes le hacía alguien potencialmente guapo para cualquier mujer que le mirara, midiendo 1,6 de altura, vistiendo una sudadera de color gris y encima de esta un suéter con capucha de color negra junto con unos vaqueros de color azul y unos zapatos converse, Naruto Uzumaki de 17 años caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva york, mas específicamente por la localidad de Queens.

Observando aburridamente todo a su alrededor, soltó un suspiro, en verdad estaba aburrido el día de hoy, pasando por un quiosco observo como en un periódico en la portada principal aparecía una imagen que hizo que se riera un poco entre dientes, mas por el título de encabezado.

" **SPIDER-GIRL LO HACE DE NUEVO"**

Caminando por la calles vio como lo que parecía ser un nuevo café había sido abierto, se veía bien, sentándose en una de la mesas vacías el hombre rubio llamo a unos de los meseros pidió un simple café solamente. Ya teniendo su pedido se dispuso a leer con calma el periódico que había comprado previamente. Levantando una ceja al escuchar como alguien se sentada en su misma mesa

-Sorprendente lo que esa chica araña ha hecho ¿no?—el ceño del rubio se frunció un poco más al reconocer esa voz, soltó un suspiro

-Si…la historia es en verdad interesante—sin apartar su mirada del periódico Naruto contesto para posteriormente darle un sorbo a su café, en verdad había perdido el interés en el periódico, en sus lugar un fuerte fastidio al escuchar esa voz le había hecho perder el interés en el

-Pero no más interesante que la destrucción de un bunker donde presuntamente se ocultaba unos de los líderes de uno de los carteles de narcotráfico hace 3 días en siberia…en verdad es interesante

Un bufido escapo de los labios de Naruto quien aparto la vista del periódico y observo a la persona quien había interrumpido su día.

-Al parecer los rumores acerca de ti son verdaderos eh, Fury—sin ocultar el fastidio en su voz, Naruto comento

El mencionado, Nick Fury, ex-lider de las agencia S.H.I.E.L.D, una sudadera con capucha y un chaleco de color negro junto unos pantalones del mismo color, el hombre miro al rubio con su único ojos funcional con una ceja alzada.

-Eres un tipo difícil de encontrar Uzumaki: Roma, Londres, Begin, Corea del sur y por último Siberia—enumerando el afroamericano comento mientras Naruto lo miraba con aburrimiento—has estados en esos lugares en menos de un mes…

-Bueno a decir verdad pensé que te habías resignado en Begin, pero como dicen por allí, lo bueno no dura para siempre—dándole un último sorbo a su café, Naruto se dispuso a pararse—espero no verte en otra ocasión…

El sonido de una arma siendo cargada llego a sus oídos, miro de reojo bajo mesa

-Creo que deberías de quedarte, tengo preguntas que requieren respuestas y tú las tienes…

Un nuevo bufido escapo de los labios del rubio quien se acomodó en su asiento

-Supongamos que en verdad pudieras hacer algo contra mí con esa arma…en serio te arriesgarías a llamar la atención amenazándome en un lugar público?-Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miro con una ceja alzada al agente-y por lo que se eso no te convendría para nada—

-Eso lo tengo muy en claro Uzumaki—Nick soltó un suspiro resignado y procedió a guardar el arma con que debajo de la mesa apuntaba a Naruto—

Naruto miro a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo

-Veo que tu sexy asistente te está acompañando—dijo Naruto observado a la distancia como un auto Ford de color negro estaba observando lo que sucedía, Fury solo una carcajada

-La encontraste rápido, aunque no trataba de ocultarme demasiado a decir verda, de igual forma la hubieras localizado—

Naruto poso su mirada en el afroamericano y puso una expresión seria

-Bien Fury, estoy de buen humor hoy, ve directo al grano—cerrando lo ojos cruzado sus brazos Naruto cuestiono

Fury asintió.

-Como sabrás, las cosas entre el gobierno y los vengadores, están tensas por el momento-Naruto escuchaba atentamente

-Si, al parecer desde Sokovia, todos los gobiernos han estado en una profunda discusión con respecto a los vengadores, al parecer que una ciudad entera se desprendiera del suelo y la amenaza de evento apocalíptico no les gusto para nada—con tranquilidad Naruto comento, era algo que si bien no era publico toda la información, el rubio tenia algunos "contactos" para mantenerse informado al respecto.

Nick Fury asintió en confirmación

-En parte es correcto, pero hay una razón más, dos razones a decir verdad…

-Thor y Bruce Banner-dedujo de manera rápida el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio

-La ausencia de ambos ha puesto nerviosos a los altos mandos, un dios que no se ha presentado en estos 2 años, una persona capaz de transformarse en un monstruo verde indetenible cuando se enoja, desaparecido…no es algo para tomar a la ligera—la palabras del agente eran ciertas, había cierto pánico, o más bien paranoia por parte de los altos mando debido a esos factores—Además…

Fury señalo la uno de los encabezados del periódico

"DESASTRE EN LAGOS"

Naruto asintió, sin duda alguna ese evento era el detonante final para que la ONU empezara a movilizarse y tomar acciones a respecto

-Entonces, Fury, que tengo que ver yo en todo este asunto?—la pregunta del rubio hio que el mencionado sonriera levemente y buscara algo entre sus bolsillos

-Créeme tienes mucho que ver…-

Naruto observo con curiosidad la foto, en ella aparecía un hombre de cabello negro llegándole hasta los hombros iba vestido con un uniforme táctico militar de mercenario, lo más llamativo era su brazo metálico este iba saliendo de un auto, Naruto siguió observando la foto y lo que vio, hizo abriera los ojos sorprendido de sobremanera, al lado del sujeto de brazo metálico estaba una mujer vestida de la misma manera que el primero, pero lo mas llamativo era su flameante cabello lacio de color rojo y sus ojos color violeta

-99% coincidencia autenticidad comprobada—de repente en la cabeza de Naruto resonó una voz robótica

-Los sujetos en la foto son, James "Bucky" Barnes y…

"Kushina Uzumaki"….

[…]

 _ **No ¡Mama, mama, mama! ¡Suéltenla bastardos! ¡Suéltenla!**_

 _ **El sujeto ha sido sin duda alguna el más eficiente en todo el proyecto**_

 _ **Tu…Naruto Uzumaki…serás mi segunda oportunidad**_

[…]

Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir como el vehículo donde iba se detenía, Habían pasado 2 horas desde que Nick Fury le había contactado, desde que le había mostrado aquella foto que tantos recuerdos que pensaba olvidados regresaran.

-Señor Uzumaki hemos llegado a su destino—la voz del conductor hizo que saliera de sus divagaciones

-Gracias, James—agradeciendo y saliendo del Vehículo Naruto dijo.

-Así que esta es la famosa sede de los vengadores-menciono Naruto observando detalladamente el edificio frente el—Bueno es hora de presentarme…

De repente sintió como su pecho le empezaba arder un poco, no era un dolor fuerte pero si era algo fastidioso.

-"Que es esto"-se cuestiono mentalmente. de repente imagenes invadieron su mente.

Un gran paramo desolado...

El suelo abrirse destruyendo todo un valle...

Un brillo intenso color amarrillo...

Un grito desgarrador constratada por una risa oscura...

-¡Señor!-

Naruto salio de su trance cuando alguien chasqueo unos dedo frente de el. parpadeo confuso, miro como un hombre algo relleno, de cabello negro y de traje formal lo veia seriamente y algo confundido.

-Eh? disculpa, me has hablado a mi?-un poco aturdido le cuestiono al hombre frente el quien le miro esceptico.

-En efecto, le eh preguntado si usted es Naruto Uzumaki-volvio a preguntar con voz traquila mientras el rubio Asentia.

-Si, ese soy yo, disculpe lo anterior es que me perdi en mis pensamientos-se disculpo honestamente mientras sonreia un poco, el hombre le sonrio.

-No hay problema, si no le molesta el señor Stark ha enviado por usted, si no es molestia podria seguirme-Naruto asintio y fueron rumbo hacia su destino.

[...]

Tony Stark, no era un hombre feliz en esos momentos, miro a los hombre frente a el una vez mas mientras suspiraba nuevamente, estaban en las salas de reuniones de la sede, sentados en una mesa discutiendo y el tema a discutir era:

El desastre de Lagos.

desastre, accidente, incluso lo han descrito por un acto de rebeldia por parte de los vengadores. pero, la cuestion era que en estos momentos, debido a ese error, a ese descuido de una de sus miembros hoy se les estaba evaluando a todos, a cada unos de ellos, como una amenaza potencial, los vengadores a los ojos de los gobiernos del mundo era un grupo que estaba en total descontrol, operando libremente sin control en todo el mundo, sin un limite y eso no el agradaba a ninguno de los mandos politicos al rededor del mundo.

Todo permanecio en un pequeño silencio, Steven Rogers AKA Capitan America, Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarleth With, Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow, Sam Wilson AKA Falcon y Vision, se miraban los unos a los otros mientras el secretario de estado y ex- general del ejercito de los estados unidos Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross se encontraba parado mirando a cada uno de los presentes. el hombre en cuestion tenia el cabello lleno de canas, tenia un bigote y barca del mismo color que su cabello, vestia un uniforme militar correpondente a su cargo como secretario de defensa de los estados unidos, una mirada severa se plantaba en sus ojos

-Debo decir, que esto lo venia venir-dijo finalemnte rompendo el silencio mirando ahora a Steve Rogers-Me decepciona capitan-dijo antes de darle la espalda, el mencionado fruncio el ceño en señal de molestia.

-Creo señor Ross que debe...-no pudo continuar pues unas imagenes aparecieron en las pantallas que se encontraban alli, las imagenes de la batalla de nueva york, pero d eun angulo distinto-

-Año 2012, aliens invaden Nueva York, un dia que sin duda marcara a los estados unidos, ustedes lucharon, detuvieron la amenaza-dijo mientras mas imagenes pasaban paradon en como en como un edificio colapsaba cayendo sobre varias persona todos miraron eso con amargura, las imagenes cambiaron-Washington D.C-cambiaron de nuevo, la mirada de Tony se volvio sombria-Sokovia y finalmente Lagos-esta vez Wanda desvio la mirada, frustrada e impotente.-Estan fuera de control y eso para su pesar, lo ha notado el gobierno de los estados unidos y con lo sucedido recientemente, todos los gobiernos del mundo lo han notado.

-Eso es ridiculo, nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio, protegemos al planeta y nos pagan con esto?-incredulo y molesto expuso Sam Wilson.

-Sam, debes de entender que no solo los Vengadores estan en la mira de la ONU, los Vengadores tienen su base aqui en los estados unidos, dime, Sam, si tu fueras el dirigente de un pais y vieras que este tiene un grupo con un poder considerable que opera libremente sin restringcion alguna en todo el mundo, que harias?-con palabras seria y contundentes expuso esta vez el hombre de hierro. quien tenia una mirada anormalmente seria en su rostro.

-Y es por eso que la ONU esta en el procesion de aprobacion de los acuerdos de Sokovia, el cual inmediatamente en un organismo internacional para vigilar y regular a los vengadores-Dijo de nueva cuenta Ross mientras le daba una mirada rapida a Stark, quien entendio y lanzo sobre la mesa una serie de documentos.-

todos miraron eso dudosos, Steve fue el que decidio tomar aquellos documentos y despues de unos momentos de haberlos leido, miro a Tony con una expresion incredula.

-Esto es ridiculo-dijo mirando a Ross y a Stark-No se lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Tony, pero ni se te ocurra por un momento que voy a firmar esto.-miro a los ojos a Iron Man, una duda alaramante se formo en su mente-Tony, dime que no has firmado? ...

-Cap, creo que estas siendo un poco irracional, yo creo que es lo mas...acertado, por asi decirlo, que se puede hacer ahora, aunque pensando que ya eres una figura publica y que todos ya conocen tu historia, te lo tomarias mejor.-dijo con tranquilidad el multimillonario.

Steve se morido la lengua conteniendo un grito de frustracion

-Entonces has firmado-mas que decrilo era una afirmacion-Has pensado en Clint por lo menos, dime que has pensado en lo que pasaria? eres consciente de lo que le estarias obligando hacer al el?

-El esta retirado, capitan asi que no esta incluido-corto rapidamente el hombre de hierro-Cap se sensato.

los demas veain eso con intriga, Wanda se removia incomodo en su asiento. Vision no mencionaba palabra alguna se mantenia al margen, Sam tenia el ceño fruncido.

Natasha intrigada tomo aquellos documento y al terminar de leerlos miro al ex general Ross.

-...esto es una locura-dijo en un murmullo.

Ross sin embargo veia eso con calma.

la tension en aquella sala de reuniones se podia cortar con una tijera. pero antes de que alguein dijera algo el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta se escucho. todos dirigieron su atencion hacia la puerta.

Un brillo tenue se origino en la gema de Ultron por unos segundos, Wanda hizo una mueca mientras llevaba una mano hacia su frente.

unos ojos azules observaron a todos los presentes con aburrimiento.

Un hombre de cabello negro de contextura rellena pero definida al mismo tiempo vistiendo un traje formal se apresuro frente a Tony.

-Señor Stark, eh traido como me lo pidio al Señor Uzumaki-dijo Happy señalando al mencionado quien solo hizo un gesto con la mano en un saludo. Tony de repente formo una sonrisa en su rostro para desconcierto de todos los alli presentes. miro al rubio fijamente.

-Un gusto verte de Nuevo Uzumaki.-dijo sin dejar de sonreir. Naruto lo miro aburridamente antes de responder

-Es una lastima que no pueda decri lo mismo, Stark-

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _ **Hooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, este es mi nuevo intento de hacer un crosover entre Naruto y Marvel, espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, un inicio algo aburrido pero es lo que hay, tenia pensado hacer de esta historia el ree-crito de Naruto Avengers Legacy Ultron desde hace tiempo, sin mas espero les haya gustado, espero sus opinienes en los comentarios!**_


End file.
